Hiding Feelings
by moonrose-t
Summary: Quando é impossível teres o que amas a única coisa que podes fazer com esse sentimento é... escondê-lo. ONE-SHOT.


**NOTA:** Se ainda não leste o livro "The Host" da Stephenie Meyer, então não vais perceber nada do que vais ler. ^^  
Assim digo que: as personagens foram criadas pela grande Stephenie Meyer e não por mim. Ter atenção que: eu amooooooooo o Ian! Incondiconalmente. No tentanto, sinto-me bastante atraída pelo O'Shea mais velho com nariz deformado. (:  
Wanda x Kyle - improvável? Talvez, mas é para isso que há gente sonhadora. \m/ HAVE FUN!

**HIDING FEELINGS**

O ar naquela divisão estava pesado. Estava mesmo pesado e Kyle achava que não aguentaria muito mais. No seu ombro ele podia ver o rosto de Sunny, calmo e sereno - a dormir como um verdadeiro anjo. Ele adorava aquela rapariga. A Sunny é tão querida e amável… mas não é Jodi. E é de Jodi de quem ele realmente gosta. Ou pelo menos gostava.

À sua frente observa a rapariga - a Alma - que lhe estava a deixar confuso e a começar odiar-se a si mesmo. Wanda. Sentada no colo do seu irmão Ian.

Em conclusão: ele estava apaixonado por uma rapariga ao qual essa rapariga estava apaixonada pelo _seu_ irmão. _Como foi isto acontecer? _Ele não consegue responder a isso, por muito que pense. Os sentimentos começaram a mudar repentinamente e ele agora sentia-se ridículo ao lado de Wanda. Kyle admirava-a com olhares fracos - para que ninguém reparasse - e podia ver a maravilhosa _criatura_ que Wanda era. E sentia-se estúpido por sentir-se assim. O mais provável é Wanda odiá-lo completamente, desprezá-lo de uma forma mórbida. _Por Deus_, ele quase a tinha assassinado! Achava-se tão estúpido por nunca antes ter visto quão maravilhosa Wanda era. E pensar que o O'Shea que ela amava poderia ser… _ele._

A única forma de lidar com tudo aquilo era manter-se em silêncio. Puro silêncio. E, claro, ser o mais antipático possível para todos. Até para o Ian. Assim, ninguém notaria a drástica mudança que Kyle sofrera. Não podia permitir-se a pensar em sequer poder estar um dia junto com Wanda - isso era algo tão impossível que era imediatamente abolido da sua mente. A Sunny ficaria destroçada e Ian nunca perdoaria uma traição destas - ele amava-a realmente. Mas como podia Kyle pensar sobre Sunny e Ian? Primeiro de tudo estava Wanda e ela, claramente, tinha uma aversão óbvia sobre si e Kyle conseguia compreender a razão.

De certa forma, ele convenceu-se que era apenas o seu novo corpo, tão pequenino e frágil. Todo aquele cabelo dourado, quase branco, extremamente brilhante. Ele não conseguia deixar de contemplar os seus olhos cinzentos cintilantes que emanavam mais luz do que os de humanos. E claro, os pequenos lábios rosados em forma redonda como os de uma verdadeira criança. Tudo em Wanda era excessivamente atraente, tal como um íman, mas no fundo, Kyle sabia que gostava dela há muito tempo, apenas não sabia - nem queria acreditar. Provavelmente quando, subconscientemente, Kyle sentia-se _ligeiramente_ culpado por ser tão cruel para Wanda - ainda para mais quando ela decidiu defende-lo depois de Kyle quase a ter morto.

Isso tudo contribuiu, em certa parte.

De qualquer modo, ele não poderia fazê-lo. Kyle não podia estar à espera de algo que não pudesse ter - correcto? Então, o mais acertado era esquecer. Esquecer Wanda. Mas ele sabia que isso era tão impossível. Já estava demasiado… não, ele não podia colocar a palavra _apaixonado_ neste sentido. Isso seria suicidar a sua mente.

O seu olhar continuava preso à criatura mais nobre das grutas. Isso encantava-o e ele sabia: era Wanda, não o seu corpo. Era a sua maneira de ser - bondosa, amável, sempre disposta a sacrificar-se por todos, a mais generosa e sobretudo a mais _humana_. E ele estava incontestavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Wanda olhou subitamente na sua direcção. Os seus olhares trocaram-se. "Kyle?" sussurrou para não acordar nem Sunny, nem Ian que tinha acabado de adormecer debaixo do colo de Wanda. "Está tudo bem?"

É claro que nada estava bem. É claro que Kyle queria poder dizer toda a verdade em vez de ficar preso aos seus próprios sentimentos mas… "Claro," … isso _não _- absolutamente não! - era possível. "Tudo óptimo." claro que ele deixava na sua voz uma amargura que Wanda não percebia a razão mas ela já estava habituado ao mau temperamento do Kyle - mal Wanda sabia que a causa desse temperamento era dela e apenas dela.

Ela sorriu suavemente. "OK."

Ian mexeu-se e acabou por acordar do seu leve - e claramente demasiado rápido - descanso. Kyle notou os braços do seu irmão mais novo a apertarem possessivamente toda a fina cintura de Wanda. Aquilo deixou Kyle doente. Wanda posicionou-se melhor no colo de Ian e isso fez o seu irmão largar um sorriso de contentamento. O ar estava definitivamente pesado demais.

"Eu…" a voz de Kyle estava dura e áspera assim como o seu rosto - ninguém se sentia impressionado por vê-lo tão amargo, já que era _tão_ habitual. "Vou deitar a Sunny."

Pegou no seu anjo particular - ele gostava de chama-la assim porque Sunny, de facto, era um pequeno anjo. Um pequeno anjo só dele. - e cuidadosamente, evitando olhar para as exibições de carinhos de Wanda e de Ian, carregou com Sunny nos seus braços e saiu rapidamente daquela divisão. Levou-a para o quarto onde os dois dormiam - ele sabia que aquilo era errado mas Kyle continuava a sentir um afeição especial por Sunny -, coloco-a cuidadosamente no meio do colchão.

Suspirou.

Uma e outra vez.

Kyle esperava que aquele sentimento, que tinha de esconder de todos, passasse com o tempo.

Embora soubesse que era algo impossível.

Já estava demasiado _apaixonado_.


End file.
